


Happy Steve Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Health, Humor, M/M, Mix-Ups, Police, Prom, Smut, Vaginal Sex, YouTube, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: A collection of short imagines and aesthetics for my happy steve bingo card.  Each 'chapter' is a new fill and will have a description.





	1. Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker comes to Steve to ask him for some advice. 
> 
> Fill - Promposal  
> Gen Fic

* * *

_“Captain Rogers, I was hoping you could help me with something?”_

_Steve looked up from his paperwork and furrowed his brow.  Peter Parker stood hovering in his door dancing from foot to food.  He had his Spider-suit on but his mask was in his hand and he had his school bag hanging off one shoulder.  Steve looked him over and assumed he had some problem with the work he was doing as Spider-Man.  It was usually about that or him wanting some story from ‘the olden days’ as he kept calling it, to Steve’s frustration._

_“What is it, son?”  He asked, putting his pen down._

_“I was wondering if you could help me plan my promposal.”  Peter said._

_Steve cocked an eyebrow at him.  “I’m not positive that’s a real word.”_

_Peter laughed.  “Promposal.  You know, asking someone to prom.”_

_Steve chuckled and shook his head.  “Why are you asking me?  Surely your Aunt or Tony would be better choices.”_

_“My Aunt will just tell me to be myself and Mr. Stark … has he ever had to worry about someone saying no to him asking them out?”  He said running his hand through his hair.  “Besides you’re really cool and I figure you might just have a cool way to ask someone without it being too showy.”_

_Steve laughed and shook his head.  It wasn’t too often he’d been called cool.  Even since the serum.  Peter Parker had just successfully made his day.  “Well, I definitely know what it’s like getting the no.  How about you sit down and we try and think something up.”_


	2. Nose Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers loves when the two of you rub your noses together.  
> Prompt: Nose Kisses  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

* * *

 

_There was a lot of ways to be physically intimate._

_When you held hands there was always the question of where do you put your fingers.  Not to mention sweaty palms which even if he did go into the hold with dry hands, it didn’t take too long before the heat of your bodies together had it build up._

_Hugs were great, he loved to hug, but he would hug anyone really.  Bucky, Nat, Sam, Tony, even random strangers off the street liked to get a great big bear hug from Captain America._

_Kissing he had never really seen the appeal with.  Not that he disliked it per say.  Just not in public ever.  And while a gentle graze of lips against each other always had the delicious promise of more, he preferred hugging to French kissing and if he was going to kiss you like that he much preferred to focus on other parts of your body so he got to hear the sounds you made._

_Obviously, there was sex.  He would never complain about that.  It wasn’t exactly something you could just do at any time to show each other you cared though.  If he wasn’t really comfortable kissing you in public he wasn’t about to just tear off your clothes and take you in public either._

_Nose kisses though… nose kisses he liked.  By that, he didn’t mean a little peck on the nose.  What he liked was that little act of rubbing his nose against yours.  There was something so intimate about it that it made his heart flutter every time.  It definitely wasn’t like a hug.  There was no way he’d go up to Sam and do it. Sam would almost definitely shove him off and quite rightly so._

_That small rub of your nose against his could be done in so many contexts.  At home in the kitchen as a way to say hello.  Cuddled up on the couch when you’re being silly and he’s being too serious as a way to get him to lighten up.  When you were out and whispering conspiratorially together as a way to sign off.  It was loving and intimate and personal and each time you did it he was reminded of how sweet you were and how much he loved you and how much happier he was to have you in his life._

_A nose kiss was his thing with you.  It touched a part of him no other act of intimacy did and he loved it because he loved you and the life that you’d made together._

* * *

 


	3. In Front of the Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: A moment stolen together when the weather is bad.  
> Prompt: In front of the fireplace  
> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> NSFW images and smut in fic

* * *

 

_There were a lot of sounds in the room right now.  The wind from the storm outside howled past the windows making them rattle.  The rain drummed on the tin roof, making a constant roar of white noise.  The floorboards creaked beneath you everytime you moved.  Beside him, the fire crackled and popped.  Yet all Steve seemed to hear was the sounds of your moans and whispered words.  More.  Harder.  That’s it.  Right there.  I love this and it and you.  Each sound echoed within him.  He felt them all.  How much he needed you and this.  How deeply and truly in love he was._

_Sweat beaded on his skin.  It ran down his chest in rivulets as his body moved against yours.  Whether it was the heat of the fire, exertion or some fire that burned within that caused it, he couldn’t say.  Most likely it was a combination of the three.  What he knew for sure was when he kissed your throat or ran his tongue over your nipples he could taste the salt of your own sweat on your skin and it was the only thing he ever wanted to taste._

_Steve groaned and kissed you again.  He kissed you like it was the first and the last.  Like he needed that kiss to breathe.  It had been so long searching for the right partner and now here you were with him in front of the fireplace and he was going to savor every detail._

* * *

 


	4. “Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Steve Rogers is expecting a Halloween costume to be delivered. He doesn’t quite expect what he gets.  
> Prompt: “Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.”  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

__

* * *

 

_Halloween was always a big deal in the Tower.  Tony put on a party.  There was a prize for best costume.  Most in of the in crowd came.  Names Steve had never heard of and probably wouldn’t hear again after that night unless they somehow managed to stay on the A-list until the next year._

_It wasn’t exactly Steve’s cup of tea, but he did like spending downtime with his friends and it was fun to dress up.  He never won the contest, but this year, this year he thought he had it in the bag.  He’d found an extremely elaborate and highly detailed Thor costume.  He had been growing his beard in and it came with a wig.  It even has a beautiful replica of Mjolnir.  He was going to win this._

_Or so he thought.  What showed up was not that at all.  It was a potato costume.  Not a sexy potato or a stylized potato.  Just a huge, weird shaped potato._

_He couldn’t picture who on earth would want to dress like a potato for Halloween.  Was a potato more of a men’s costume or a woman’s costume?  Or was it a costume you picked because you didn’t want to be identified as either?  Were you going to a party or just staying home and giving out candy?  Was it part of a couple’s costume or even a group one?  Were you and your friends planning on all going as different vegetables?  Did you just really like potatoes?_

_He started to build up these elaborate stories about you.  They spanned right back to childhood when you grew potatoes in your own garden and helped your mother cook all kinds of potato dishes._

_He had to know who you were._

_He looked at the delivery slip on the costume and saw your name and address.  He decided rather than send the costume back he’d deliver it to you himself._

_One long car ride later he knocked on your door.  You came and answered it and he held up the potato costume for you to see, smiling at you.  “Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.”_

_You started laughing.  “It is you!  No one believes me that the Steve Rogers was going to dress as Thor for Halloween.”_

_“I sure am. Grew in the beard and everything.” He said rubbing his palm over his face._

_“Looks good.” You said. “Hang on I’ll go get yours for you.”_

_“Thank you.  And then maybe, you might like to go grab a coffee with me?” He asked._

_You stopped halfway to grabbing the potato costume from him.   “What why?”_

_He shrugged. “I don’t know.  I just feel like anyone who dresses like a potato for Halloween is a person I’d like to learn more about.”_

_You chuckled and took it from him. “Then sure.  But I’m really not that exciting.”_

_“I’ll take my chances,” Steve said.  You disappeared into your house and he ran his hand through his hair.  Yep.  He definitely liked Halloween._


	5. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Sometimes it’s not just about the right partner but about the right moment.  
> Prompt: Dancing in the Rain  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

* * *

 

_He’d always assumed that finding the right partner would be the hard bit.  It had certainly been the struggle up until the day he’d met you.  What he hadn’t predicted was how hard finding the right moment would be._

_It definitely didn’t seem right on the first date.  The place had been right and it had been very hard to explain why he didn’t want to dance when everyone else was.  Since then it seemed to be a series of missed moments.  The music being wrong.  Or not wanting to make a spectacle.  Bucky had once scolded him for making too much of a big deal of it.  “It’s just dancing, Steve.”_

_He might have been right after all._

_Sometimes he thought about just pulling you into his arms and dancing with you in the kitchen.  He always over thought it in the end.  Worried you would think it was stupid when there was no music playing._

_Seeing you standing in the rain, looking out over his city had pulled at something in him.  You looked so free and wild in that moment.  Everything he never allowed himself to be.  Everything he fought to allow others to have and never took for himself._

_The smile you gave when he approached made his heart feel full and he’d spun you into his arms.  The two of you had begun to sway, letting the sound of the storm act as the music._

_“I didn’t think you danced.”  You said as you pressed you soaking form against his._

_He looked down into your eyes and smiled as a drop of water fell from the end of your nose.  “Maybe now I do.”_


	6. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Sometimes people like to keep Steve guessing. There’s one person though who wears his heart on his sleeve.  
> Prompt: Secret Admirer  
> Gen Fic

* * *

_The first gift Steve found outside the door to his room.  It was a plush love heart with an arrow through it with a lavender card signed; your secret admirer._

_The second gift he found on his bed.  It was a cauldron full of caramels.  This time the card was a dark pink.  Once again signed; your secret admirer._

_The third he found in his locker.   A robot dog that’s eyes turned into hearts when he patted it.  The card was red this time._

_Gift four was a plush spider.  It fell out of his wardrobe and made him jump a mile.  Five was a figure of a bird of prey.  Six was a huge green teddy bear.  Seven was a plush black cat.  Eight was a necklace of Mjolnir and nine was a figurine of a white wolf.   Each gift arrived in less and less likely places, and each with its own card signed, your secret admirer._

_“What are you doing?”  Phil asked as Steve turned the little wolf statue over in his hands._

_Steve smiled and shook his head.  “I keep getting these little gifts in odd places.  They always have a different colored card, but they’re all signed ‘your secret admirer.’  They all obviously represent different people in my life.  This is Bucky.  I’m just not sure if it’s one person or they’ve each done it.”_

_Phil came over and looked at the wolf.  “I’m not sure.  I’ll tell you one thing though.  It’s not me.  I make no secret about how much I like you.”_

_Steve blushed and chuckled.  “Yes, thank you, Phil.”_

_“Anytime, Cap,”  Phil said patting his back as he headed out of the room._

_Steve shook his head as he watched Phil leave.  Having a secret admirer was good but sometimes it was nice to just hear it in person too._


	7. Log Cabins and Camping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Camping isn’t really Steve’s thing except when it is.  
> Prompt: Log Cabins and Camping Trips  
> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes

* * *

 

_Steve Rogers was a city mouse.  Yeah, he could swing an ax, so firewood was never an issue.  Yeah, he could start a fire with a couple of dry sticks and a lot of elbow grease.  So eating and keeping warm wasn’t an issue either.  He was no stranger to shitting in a pit and sleeping on the ground.  Those weren’t exactly skills he’d gained surrounded by happy memories though.  When Steve thought about the things that made him happy they were usually very strongly tied to the city._

_Sitting in the cinema sharing popcorn.  Playing in the spray of a fire hydrant someone had pried on to beat the summer heat.  Trips to Coney Island or Rockaway Beach.  Hot Dogs or Pizza slices that cost most of his allowance.  Bucky._

_When it came down to it, most of his good memories weren’t so much about the city, but about Bucky.  Bucky saving his ass when it was about to get kicked for the hundredth time.  Bucky being extra charming to the women he did odd jobs for so he could afford to buy that extra slice.  Bucky prying open the fire hydrant.  Bucky pushing him to go on the rollercoaster that he really shouldn’t have been riding with his extensive list of health conditions.  It was always Bucky._

_Bucky was no longer a city mouse.  Bucky liked open air and trees and for some reason that Steve would never understand; goats.  So when Bucky wants to spend the week away in a log cabin away from the city, that makes Steve happy too.  Because at his heart, his happiness is where Bucky is._

 


	8. Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Sometimes confessions of love come through ways other than words.  
> Prompt: Love Confessions  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

* * *

 

_There were lots of ways that Steve Rogers told you he loved you._

_He told you in the way he texted you at night to tell you goodnight and then texted you good morning when he got back from his run.  Always thinking about the fact you needed that little extra sleep than he did._

_He told you in the way he put his hand on the small of your back to reassure you when you were overwhelmed in public by his fans and you weren’t sure what to do._

_He told you in the stolen kisses and the way his hand always sought yours out in public.  Even though he wasn’t a big fan of public displays of affection and anything more would make him feel uncomfortable._

_He told you in the deeper kisses and tight embraces he gave you are home.  In the way he laughed at your jokes and listen intently as you spoke about your day._

_He told you in the way he always sought you out when he got back from a mission.  The way he needed the comfort of your arms.  The way his eyes lit up when he saw you again like you were the moon and the stars._

_He told you in the way he danced with you.  Spinning you into his arms, even when there was no music and held you close as he swayed with you, looking at you with such soft and happy eyes._

_He told you in the way you made love.  The way he wanted to give you what you needed.  The way he tested his boundaries for you.  How no matter what you always came away fulfilled even when you were exhausted and spent._

_So when Steve Rogers finally said the words, so uncommonly unsure of himself you weren’t surprised at all.  He had been saying it to you the whole time._

* * *

 


	9. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors  
> Synopsis: Steve hasn’t always been able to see colors clearly and now he sees them in people too.  
> Prompt: Colors  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

* * *

 

_It’s funny how people assign certain colors to things.  For Steve, most people thought of red, white and blue.  He wouldn’t really associate them with himself but he understood it.  You get put in the tights and given the title Captain America and it was bound to happen.  When he thought of himself it was in blues and golds all slightly washed out in time._

_People saw Bucky in black and silver.  Steve hated that one.  It missed who he was completely and he wished that people could see him in the light blues and russet reds he saw._

_For Sam and Natasha people saw blacks and reds but on opposite spectrums but to him Sam would always be the purples and blues of the sunrise and Natasha would always be a bright yellow of the sun._

_To the public, Tony was red and gold.   He put it out there and for a while, it was all Steve saw too.  What Steve saw in Tony’s heart was the warmth of copper and the coolness of turquoise._

_Of course, the world saw Bruce as green.  That wasn’t Bruce though.  It wasn’t even Hulk, though the green was there.  Hulk was bright pinks and yellows and oranges and reds, like a kids crayon collection.  Where Bruce was pale periwinkle and peaches and cream._

_Everyone saw Clint as lavender and that, that was pretty accurate.  He was lavender, pale pink and aniseed yellow.  Soft and welcoming and unthreatening even though he was as dangerous as he was._

_Color was important to Steve.  He hadn’t always been able to see it properly and now he could it was how he interpreted the world.  When he looked at you he saw a rainbow.  The red of love and passion.   The warmth of orange and the light of yellow.  The comfort of green and the serenity of blue.  And above all the happiness and joy of indigo and violet._


	10. “What Do You Mean, License and Registration?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What Do You Mean, License and Registration?”  
> Synopsis: Steve gets pulled over by the police pretty regularly. He's not used to them not knowing who he is.  
> gen fic

* * *

 

_Steve could handle a car just fine.  Motorcycle too.  Helicopter.  Quinjet.  He knew how to handle a vehicle.  Particularly in those life and death situations.  Did he technically have a license?  No.  He really, really didn’t want to have to go to the DMV and wait in line just to get a card that told him he was 100 and that he knew how to drive when he could tell you that himself.  
_

_Besides on those rare occasions where his foot got a little heavy on the gas or he ran a red light he just had to flash a smile and he’d get an ‘I’m terribly sorry Captain Rogers if you could just be a little more careful.’_

_So he wasn’t worried when he saw the red and blue flashing lights in the mirror.  He wasn’t worried when the police officer got out of the car and walked over to the convertible pulling out a notepad.  He smiled brightly and looked up into the aviators that loomed down over him._

_“Do you know why I pulled you over?”  The cop asked, his voice gruff but impassive._

_Steve was surprised it didn’t normally get this far.  That was okay.  He was sure it would click soon.  “I’m not sure.  Was it the stop sign?  I paused at it.”_

_The officer’s jaw twitched.  “License and registration?”_

_“What do you mean, license and registration?”  Steve asked._

_“I mean, I need to see your license and registration.”  The officer repeated._

_Steve leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled out the registration.  The car was technically Tony’s but maybe that would jog the cop’s memory.  “Here’s the registration.”  He said handing it over._

_The officer started looking it over.  “And your license?”_

_“I don’t have one,”  Steve said pulling out his wallet and flicking through it.  “I have this?”  He pulled out his Avengers’ ID and handed it over._

_“You’re operating this vehicle without a license?”  The officer asked._

_“I - uh -”  Steve stuttered._

_“And this vehicle doesn’t belong to you?”  The officer asked._

_“No, it’s a friend’s,”  Steve said._

_“I’m gonna have to ask you to get out of the vehicle.”  The officer said._

* * *

_“We’re so sorry, Captain Rogers.  He is new to the precinct.”  The police chief couldn’t stop apologizing even though really, it had been Steve in the wrong.  He was almost jogging to keep up with Steve as he strode out of the station._

_“It’s nothing.  He was doing his job.  No harm done.”  Steve said again._

_“If there is anything we can do to make this right, please let us know.”  He said_

_“It’s no trouble.  Really.”  Steve stepped out into the sun blinking._

_Tony was leaning against his spyder, a smirk on his face.  He pulled his glasses to the end of his nose and surveyed Steve.  “Well, well, well.  If it isn’t the notorious car thief, Captain America.”_

_“Really, Tony?”  Steve said walking around the outside of the car and got in._

_“Such a bad boy  We’re you planning on taking the Roadster to a chop shop.  Make some cash?”  Tony said starting up the car and pulling away from the curb._

_“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”  Steve said shaking his head._

_“Nope.  Get used to it.”  Tony said._

_Steve chuckled and pulled his cap low over his eyes.  This was going to be a long drive home.  Maybe it was about time he got his license._

_Tony nudged him.  “So did you get a prison tattoo while you were behind bars?”_


	11. Window Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Window Shopping  
> Synopsis: Sometimes you love things just to see the joy they bring other people.  
> Steve Rogers x Reader

* * *

 

_Steve had found that when he loved someone enough he could find joy in things he otherwise was disinterested in.  He’d learned it early on when Bucky would ramble on and on about technology.  Steve was mildly interested but really what he loved was seeing Bucky’s eyes light up when he spoke about his passion  
_

_The Tech talk he still got from Buck but it had been joined with ramblings about goats.  Bucky really loved goats and so Steve loved his love of them and learned as much as he could._

_With Sam it was birds.  He had an affinity with them and Steve wasn’t sure if that’s why he’d pushed to get on the program that got him his wings or if it was his wings that had made him become interested in birds.  Or maybe it was a coincidence.  Either way, he could talk about them for hours and Steve would listen attentively caught up in Sam’s passion._

_With Tony, it was his bots.  He treated them like children and family members.   Steve already considered FRIDAY a person, but it was still amazing to see Tony at work and talking to DUM-E like he was a kid learning the family business._

_Natasha liked dance.  Ballet specifically.  Steve had never really understood ballet.  If Nat was looking for someone to go with he’d still volunteer though because he loved to see her actually relax and take time to enjoy life.  She didn’t do it nearly enough._

_Thor loved to talk about battles while drinking.   Which Steve loved to hear about, to be honest.  He had a way to spin tales.  The things few saw was he had an eye for design.  And while clothes and interior decorating weren’t his forte, Steve loved to encourage that using what he knew about art._

_Obviously, it was Science talk for Bruce.  He could talk about it for hours.   It was like he spoke a whole other language, but to see him come out of his shell and really get passionate about something without fear was worth the complete confusion Steve felt listening to him._

_Clint had a few things.  Arrows.  How he could maintain a conversation about arrows for as long as he did, bewildered Steve.  Dogs.  He loved to talk about dogs or hang out with dogs.  Coffee too.  He would drink it from the pot.  The thing about Clint was he spoke a lot about nothing to keep the cracks from showing and to get him on a topic he actually truly wanted to be talking about, it made Steve feel warm inside._

_Which brought him around to you and now and your love for window shopping.  Generally, Steve hated shopping.  He didn’t like crowds.  He usually got spotted.  He didn’t get fashion.  It was not something he would do alone.  With you, he could spend all day doing it to hear you talk about the clothes you liked or the new kitchenware that was released.  To hear you make plans for quilt sets when you moved in together or talk about a book that had just come out and how you really loved that author.  He loved how happy it made you and that in turn made him happy._

_So he walked beside you, his arm around your waste and smiling a genuine smile.  Anyone looking on would assume he loved browsing the stores as much as you.  When really what he loved, was you._


	12. Minor YouTube Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Minor YouTube Celebrity  
> Synopsis: Peter Parker puts a video of Steve boxing on YouTube and Steve discovers a whole new kind of fame.  
> Gen Fic

* * *

 

_It was Peter’s fault really.  He’d been making those little videos as he liked to do.  He’d come in and recorded Steve as he was working on the heavy bag.  He’d asked him how hard he could hit it and Steve had answered by punching the bag across the room.   Peter had cheered in a mixture of what sounded like excitement and disbelief.  It seemed completely over the top considering Steve had seen that boy lift a plane off his head.  He’d have been able to do that himself.  Still, it was funny to see him that excited over something so ridiculous._

_Then Tony had piped up.  “God damn it, Cap!  Do you know how much I spend on punching bags?”_

_That had made Peter break down into hysterical laughter.  He’d ended up putting it on his Spider-Man Youtube channel he had under a pseudonym.  He’d often position cameras around as he was fighting crime and he uploaded the videos to help pay his bills._

_Peter had uploaded this one and the mixture of what Steve had done on a whim, Tony’s scolding him like a dad who had just gotten to the breaking point with his unruly children, and Peter’s high pitched laughter had made the video go viral._

_It had been remixed into at least a dozen different songs.  Made into gifs.  Ended up on Buzzfeed.  It was everywhere._

_Now in the street amongst the people calling out Cap to him, he had kids yelling “Do you know how much I spend on punching bags?”_

_It was everywhere and if he was honest with himself, he loved it.  It turned out, being a minor Youtube celebrity was much more fun than a major political one._

* * *

 


	13. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Movies  
> Synopsis: Steve Rogers has always loved cinema  
> Gen Fic

* * *

 

_There weren’t many hobbies that Steve had managed to keep from before he joined the army.  Going to Coney Island and Rockaway beach weren’t so easy now his face was available on t-shirts.  It could be he’d grown out of it anyway.   That happened with things from time to time._

_He liked the theater but back when he was young he really could only afford to see the occasional amateur production and even now he could afford dress circle he still didn’t manage to find the time that often.  You wouldn’t call it a hobby exactly in any case._

_There was his drawing.  Not that he got a lot of time for it anymore.  He did love it, but it was something you had to sit down and actively do and after missions and meet and greets and diplomatic work and speeches there was always paperwork to be filed.  He was always doing paperwork.  A lot of days even thinking of picking up a pad and pencil felt like more work than he wanted to do._

_Movies though.  Movies he could do.  He liked them back when he was still a skinny little guy.  He could sit in the cool movie theater and forget he had a list of ailments and immerse himself in a story of a life that was far more interesting than his._

_He remembered when he first saw Snow White.  He couldn’t believe how much work must have gone into it given how long it took him to finish one painting.  He had wondered at the time if maybe he could become an animator one day.  The Wizard of Oz was another one that stuck.  When it went from black and white to color he had been completely blown away._

_Movies now were obviously much more high tech.  With their computer-generated images and digital recordings.  They made the films he grew up with look like crude children’s crayon drawings.  Colorful and fun but rough and lacking a technical prowess._

_They still had that ability to amazing and transport him to another world.  They gave him an escape from the world of Captain America.  From missions and diplomacy and shaking people’s hands._

_Film was a good way to catch up on the things he’d missed.  Yes, they were fantasy but with film, you could see what people’s hopes were.  What they feared.  What the politics of the time was like.  It was like societies thoughts all laid out in chronological order for him to catch up on._

_It was more though too.  Now he could watch them anywhere.  There was the anonymity of the theatre, where he could blend in and just be another normal guy.  He could do it at home.  Flopping into a couch or into bed and just switching off.  He could be alone.  He could have his friends with him.  Sharing popcorn and throwing it at each other.  It could be where he went on dates.  French kissing in the dark._

_Steve was able to relax with movies.  Be himself.  Escape from himself.  Learn.  Be dazzled and surprised.  They made him happy.  So he was glad that was something he still had._


End file.
